Sacrifícios a Serem Feitos
by Savio-Rocha
Summary: No seu décimo sexto aniversário, Harry toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida. Uma amiga o acompanha de perto, porque ninguém sabe que Harry ama Hermione. HHr.
1. A Vontade de Sirius

**_Sinopse_**

No seu décimo sexto aniversário, Harry toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida. Uma amiga o acompanha de perto, porque ninguém sabe que Harry ama Hermione. H/Hr.

**_Disclaimer_**

Essa história, e qualquer outro conteúdo pertencente à franquia _Harry Potter_, não é autorizada por J. K. Rowling ou pela Scholastic Press. Sou dona do meu computador... Será que ao invés disso posso ser do Harry e da Hermione?

**_Notas do Tradutor_**

Minha primeira tradução de Harry Potter; espero que esteja boa. É uma história gigantesca da Heather Sinclair, rivaliza com _Novas Esperanças_ na quantidade de capítulos, só que é H/Hr (meu ship preferido). O outro ship da história, embora menos desenvolvido, é R/L (se você leu o livro cinco, sabe quem é esse L; se não, é melhor parar por aqui). Alguns nomes eu mantive em inglês, como Remus, Severus e Albus. Os demais estão de acordo com a tradução brasileira. Para quem quiser ler o original em inglês, ele pode ser encontrado em ou em Boa leitura!

**_

* * *

Capítulo 1_**

**_A Vontade de Sirius_**

Harry Potter contou os minutos até a escuridão completa na noite anterior a seu aniversário. Seu verão tinha passado sem qualquer acontecimento fora do comum. Na verdade, esse talvez fosse o verão mais tedioso da vida de Harry.

Alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix tinham feito ameaças aos Dursley por causa da maneira como tratavam Harry… e eles as levaram a sério. Não lhe dirigiram uma palavra o verão inteiro. Não olhavam para ele, não falavam com ele; aos seus olhos era como se ele não existisse. Isso era ótimo para Harry.

Ele mandava corujas regulares para Remus Lupin, seu ex-professor e único amigo restante do seu falecido pai, dizendo que ele estava fisicamente bem e esperando ansioso pelo próximo ano em Hogwarts.

Na verdade, ele não estava.

Os últimos anos tinham trazido grandes perdas a ele, a seus amigos e a seus entes queridos; a última sendo a do seu padrinho Sirius Black. Harry passara semanas se lamentando pela sua "mania de herói" e pela sua conseqüência inevitável, fazer seu padrinho sair do esconderijo direto para o alcance da varinha de sua prima e acabar nas dobras do arco velado nas entranhas do Departamento de Mistérios.

Para Harry, foi a gota d'água. Assim que percebeu o que aconteceria ano após ano a todos aqueles que amava, ele passou a acreditar que não tinha outra alternativa que não desaparecer. Ele sabia que era quase impossível sumir dentro do mundo dos bruxos, ele era muito conhecido. Contudo, ele achava que conhecia o suficiente do mundo trouxa para ter uma boa estadia até que Dumbledore e a Ordem tivessem uma chance de encontrar e cuidar de Voldemort.

Mas primeiro que teria que fazer uma boa fuga e desaparecer do alcance dos olhos e ouvidos de todos por algum tempo. A solução se apresentou com a chegada de uma coruja no dia anterior.

> Sr. Harry Potter  
Privet Drive, n° 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey
> 
> Gnot Gnast  
Executor Sênior de Testamentos  
Banco de Gringott's  
Beco Diagonal  
Londres
> 
> Assunto: O patrimônio de Sirius Black
> 
> Como executor do patrimônio de Black, é minha obrigação informá-lo sobre a disposição da última vontade presente no testamento de Sirius Black. Anexo, o senhor encontrará duas chaves e uma carta do Sr. Black selada por feitiço.
> 
> A menor das duas chaves é para o cofre da família Black, o qual foi legado ao senhor, Harry James Potter. Seu conteúdo será movido de acordo com sua vontade para seu cofre em Gringott's através da declaração de recebimento da chave via correio-coruja. A segunda chave é para uma casa ainda não localizada, conhecida como Residência da Família Black.
> 
> Todos os títulos de propriedade foram transferidos para seu nome e logo também estarão guardados em seu cofre no Gringott's. Lamentamos não poder informá-lo o endereço da referida casa, uma vez que parece ser imapeável. Esperamos que o senhor esteja informado sobre a referida residência e sua localização.
> 
> Se o senhor tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, remita-as a mim pessoalmente via coruja.
> 
> Atenciosamente,
> 
> Gnot Gnast  
Executor Sênior de Testamentos  
Banco de Gringott's

Um sorriso melancólico se esboçou no rosto de Harry enquanto ele dobrava a carta do Executor Sênior de Testamentos e a guardava num bolso interno das suas roupas. Ele olhou para a carta de Sirius mais uma vez.

> Para ser aberta por Harry Potter após minha morte em nenhum outro lugar que não a cozinha da Residência da Família Black.

Ele tinha tentando abrir a carta algumas vezes desde o dia anterior, mas o feitiço no selo tornava isso impossível. Ele esperava que ele se desfizesse assim que entrasse na cozinha do número 12 em Grimmauld Place. E dali ele faria sua fuga.

Os últimos restos de luz do sol desapareceram do céu e Harry se virou para sua coruja branca como neve, Edwiges, amarrando a ela uma carta para explicar sua ausência a seus amigos.

— Leve isso para Dumbledore, Edwiges. Não deixe que ele receba essa carta até daqui a umas três horas. Depois em encontre em Grimmauld Place, certo?

A coruja olhou para Harry meio preocupada e piou concordando. Harry a observou até que ela sumiu de vista e se virou para olhar uma última vez os fundos da casa dos Dursley.

— Boa viagem.

Ele se certificou que seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges estavam firmemente presos a sua Firebolt e decolou do solo rumo ao céu da noite.


	2. Número 12, Grimmauld Place

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Número 12, Grimmauld Place_**

Quando chegou a Grimmauld Square, Harry já estava enregelado até os ossos novamente. Mesmo cortando a rota que Olho-Tonto Moddy tomara no ano passado, ele só conseguiu diminuir o tempo do percurso em trinta minutos, e para completar uma frente fria que atravessava o céu da noite fez sua viagem bastante desconfortável.

Ele sobrevoou a praça duas vezes para se certificar de que não havia nenhum pedestre passeando, até que encontrou um lugar escuro para pousar. Harry desamarrou seu malão e a gaiola da coruja, alongou os membros para passar as câimbras e aqueceu as mãos.

Ele não tinha o "apagueiro" de Dumbledore, então achou melhor entrar o mais depressa possível no número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ele pegou a chave enviada pelo Executor Sênior de Testamentos de Gringott's e saiu correndo, puxando o malão e a gaiola da coruja atrás de si, o mais rápido que pôde.

A Residência da Família Black apareceu do espaço entre os números 11 e 13 nos poucos segundos que ele levou para pensar no endereço. Harry olhou uma última vez a seu redor antes de colocar a chave na fechadura e entrar na casa imapeável.

Uma vez do lado de dentro, ele sabia que estava livre para fazer mágicas sem que o Ministério tomasse conhecimento disso. Sob a proteção da magia que deixava a casa escondida de olhos curiosos, Harry podia fazer várias coisas para as quais antes não tinha permissão. Ele levou a mão a um bolso interno e retirou sua varinha.

— _Lumos_ — ele disse baixinho, sem querer acordar o porta-retrato da mãe de Sirius pendurado próximo à entrada e coberto por uma cortina esfarrapada que chegava ao chão.

Para sua surpresa, o porta-retrato não estava mais lá e uma mancha de fogo cobria o local onde ele estava preso.

Ele soube por uma coruja que recebeu de Remus Lupin que a Ordem da Fênix tinha abandonado a Residência dos Black para passar a usar a Sala dos Requerimentos de Hogwarts. Agora que o Ministério já tinha reconhecido publicamente o retorno de Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore não precisava mais trabalhar no mais completo sigilo e não se utilizava mais da casa. Bem melhor para Harry.

— _Torca Ignis!_

Os bicos de gás que serviam para iluminação se acenderam e iluminaram o corredor dos vários cômodos do andar de baixo, assim como as escadarias e seus patamares acima. A casa parecia abandonada, o que era uma boa coisa. A mobília tinha sido coberta por lençóis para protegê-la da poeira e de várias infestações mágicas que uma vez se proliferaram pela casa.

Harry sabia que, se a Sra. Weasley estivesse ali, iria tratar de arrumar logo tudo para que ele se sentisse mais confortável.

As primeiras coisas que lhe vieram em mente foram a carta de Sirius e a vontade de beber alguma coisa. Sua boca estava ressecada pela viagem e ele esperava encontrar alguma coisa sobrando para, se não comer, ao menos beber.

Harry entrou na cozinha e andou até a caixa refrigeradora lá dentro. A caixa refrigeradora era uma forma bruxa de geladeira que não precisava de eletricidade. Ela funcionava graças a um Feitiço Congelante no seu alto e a um Feitiço Refrigerador no compartimento de baixo.

Ele encontrou várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e vinho que tinham sido deixadas para trás, mas, para seu desalento, não achou comida, exceto por alguns temperos bem guardados no balcão.

Harry decidiu começar pela cerveja amanteigada, já que nunca tinha provado vinho antes e não queria passar bêbado sua primeira noite completamente sozinho. Ele sentou-se à mesa, abriu a garrafa, tomou alguns goles e resolveu tentar ler a carta de Sirius. Para sua felicidade, ela se abriu sem qualquer problema.

> Caro Harry,
> 
> Primeiro, eu queria dizer que sinto muito. Se você está lendo isso, então eu já estou morto e cumpri a predição de Molly de que eu iria fazer alguma coisa idiota e acabar cedo no cemitério.
> 
> Tem muitas coisas que eu queria te contar, Harry. Sobre seu pai e sua mãe… muitas coisas. Mas eu perdi a chance. Então, eu vou deixar pra você tudo que era meu: esta casa e a fortuna da família Black, intacta. Você nunca mais vai passar por problemas financeiros e sempre vai ter uma casa onde se esconder. É tudo o que eu posso lhe dar.
> 
> Quando eu me tornei seu padrinho, prometi a seus pais que sempre ia tomar conta de você e mantê-lo longe do perigo. Bem, não posso mais fazer isso. Então eu fiz a coisa mais próxima disso. Antes da minha morte, eu fiz alguns arranjos para desligar a lareira da Rede do Flu e coloquei feitiços ainda mais fortes ao redor da casa.
> 
> Depois que a Ordem for embora, só três pessoas poderão entrar nesta casa. Você, claro, e as duas pessoas por quem você daria sua vida e que dariam as deles por você. Estou falando de Rony e Hermione. Eu sei que você confia cegamente neles e eles em você.
> 
> Não esqueça essa amizade, Harry. Não a deixe vacilar.
> 
> Fique seguro pelos anos que virão e talvez nos vejamos novamente, daqui a muitos, muitos anos.
> 
> Meu último conselho é que você sempre siga seu coração. O cérebro não sabe metade do que fala, mas o coração sempre entende tudo.
> 
> Com amor do seu padrinho,
> 
> Sirius

Harry deixou a carta cair sobre a mesa e se inclinou na sua cadeira, tomando mais um gole da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Sua mandíbula se cerrou e ele fechou a mão vazia.

A pensamento de Sirius ter partido para sempre o tinha feito chorar demais durante as últimas semanas. Ele não choraria mais. Ele já não agüentava mais profecias, lordes das trevas, Comensais da Morte e professores que o paparicavam para fazê-lo acreditar que era jovem demais para tomar decisões importantes a respeito da sua própria vida.

Essa era sua vida, e a partir dali ele controlaria o próprio destino.


	3. Um Intrusa

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Uma Intrusa_**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry decidiu ficar em Grimmauld Place por algumas semanas, até que ele ficasse entediado ou que começassem a procurar por ele sem descanso. Contudo, ele precisava de algumas coisas, principalmente comida, o que seria difícil de conseguir com metade do Ministério de olho nele. Então, ele resolveu dar uma de Mundungus Fletcher e para isso encontrou algumas roupas velhas no porão.

Depois de uma manhã sem maiores acontecimentos durante a qual ele passou no Gringott's, entregou a chave para um aturdido Executor Sênior, visitou seu novo cofre expandido e trocou alguns dos seus galeões por dinheiro trouxa, ele foi fazer compras longe dos bruxos.

Ele voltou ao número 12 de Grimmauld Place no começo da tarde com o estômago revirando. O sorvete que ele tinha comprado na Sorveteria Fortescue não adiantou muito para matar sua fome.

Em menos de duas horas, depois de dois sanduíches e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, ele se encontrava dormindo na grande cama do antigo quarto de Sirius.

— Harry, acorde!

Ele acordou com os seus ombros sendo balançados violentamente por uma silhueta ágil sobre seu corpo. O quarto ainda estava escuro e ele estendeu a mão para pegar sua varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— Ah, não seja imbecil, Harry. Sou eu.

Harry reconheceu a voz de cara e ao invés da varinha pegou os óculos.

— Hermione?

Ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e suspirou.

— Ah, Harry. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Sua mente ainda não estava muito clara devido ao sono.

— Como você entrou? Como você sabia onde eu tava?

— _Torca Ignis!_ — ela disse para as paredes e os bicos de gás se acenderam, iluminando fracamente o quarto.

Harry piscou com a luz repentina que tomou o lugar da escuridão.

— No futuro, Harry, quando você fugir e se esconder, eu sugiro que você vá a algum lugar onde você não compartilhe um porta-retrato de algum bruxo com o diretor de Hogwarts.

Harry encolheu-se à menção do porta-retrato esquecido de Phineas Nigellus, trisavô de Sirius Black, que ficava no cômodo principal no andar de baixo. Dumbledore tinha um porta-retrato similar entre os dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts. Foi um erro estúpido que custou a liberdade de Harry.

Agora ele tinha certeza de que os membros da Ordem da Fênix estariam aparecendo a qualquer momento para levá-lo de volta à casa dos Dursley ou para as masmorras de Hogwarts, talvez para ser acorrentado à parede do escritório de Snape devido a sua tentativa de fuga.

— Eu sou um idiota — Harry proclamou com as mãos na cabeça.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— O Professor Dumbledore tentou vir até aqui por Flu e descobriu que a casa foi desligada da rede. Você sabia disso, Harry?

Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

— Depois, ele disse que tentou aparatar na vizinhança e não conseguiu permissão para entrar na casa. Então ele tentou uma última coisa antes de apelar pra magia avançada que poderia revelar essa casa aos trouxas.

Harry finalmente desenterrou o rosto das mãos.

— Você.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bem, eu estava mais perto.

Ele olhou para suas roupas, ou melhor, para a ausência delas.

— Hermione, você pode me dar alguns minutos? Eu não estou vestido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e seu rosto corou quando ela olhou para os ombros e peito nus de Harry. Ela levantou a mão para cobrir os olhos e abriu a boca em espanto.

— Ah, Harry! Me desculpa! Que burrice a minha! Eu… eu…

Ela se levantou depressa e tropeçou num tapete largado sobre o chão, caindo de joelhos.

— Hermione, você tá bem? — Harry teria pulado da cama se o seu sentido esmagador de decência não o tivesse segurado no último momento.

Hermione ainda estava com os olhos cobertos e arrastou-se para fora do quarto.

— Eu tou bem, Harry. Me encontre na cozinha quando estiver vestido.

Harry podia jurar que ouviu a voz dela dizendo por trás da porta: _Burra! Burra!_

Isso fez surgir no seu rosto um sorriso, algo que não vinha acontecendo fazia algum tempo. Pouco tempo depois, ele se juntou a Hermione na cozinha. Ela ainda estava com o rosto vermelho de embaraço.

— Harry, me desculpa. Eu não estava pensando.

Ele balançou a mão e sentou-se à mesa de frente para ela.

— Esquece.

Ele a observou enquanto ela apertava a mão e examinava as falhas da mesa tentando furiosamente não encontrar seus olhos.

— Você não acha que Dumbledore vai me deixar ficar sozinho, acha? — ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Duvido muito.

Depois, passado um momento:

— Harry, por quê você fez isso?

Foi a vez de Harry de examinar a mesa. Ele passou a mão sobre o tampo, jogando migalhas imaginárias no chão.

— Eu não quero que ninguém mais morra por causa de mim, Mione.

Ela encontrou coragem para falar no choque que tomou.

— E fugir vai evitar isso?

Harry fez que sim uma vez com a cabeça.

— Vai, se eu não estiver por perto pra colocar todos os meus amigos em perigo porque Voldemort me possuiu.

Ela estendeu o braço por sobre a mesa e segurou a mão dele antes que ele conseguisse evitar.

— Harry, não foi sua culpa.

Ele levantou seus olhos e encontrou os dela.

— Você sabe que foi, Hermione. Se eu tivesse praticado minha Oclumência todos os dias como devia, nada disso teria acontecido. Sirius ainda estaria…

— Morto — ela terminou.

Harry se encolheu e puxou a mão.

— Você não sabe disso.

Hermione armou-se de toda a sua determinação.

— E você não sabe se praticar teria feito algum efeito. Pelo que você me disse, Voldemort tem uma ligação com você. Talvez você precisasse ser um mestre em Oclumência para surtir algum efeito.

Harry lembrou-se do que Snape lhe dissera na sua primeira aula. Voldemort era um mestre nessa arte e tinha anos de prática, contra seus poucos meses. No fim das contas, ele duvidava que fosse ter mesmo alguma chance.

— Talvez você esteja certa — ele disse, mais para conforto dela do que para seu próprio.

— Harry, você tem que voltar para Hogwarts no outono pela mesma razão que está te fazendo fugir agora.

Ele olhou para ela procurando alguma explicação.

— Você tem que se tornar um bruxo melhor pra poder derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Se você não fizer isso, ele vai continuar matando pessoas. A diferença é que você não vai estar lá pra ajudar. Você vai estar ignorando e dando as costas para as mesmas pessoas de quem você está fugindo.

De má vontade, ele admitiu que ela estava certa.

— Eu vou pensar nisso.

Então, ele acrescentou:

— Mas eu não vou voltar para a casa dos Dursley.

Ela sorriu animadamente.

— Você não precisa. O Professor Dumbledore disse que você já passou lá o tempo que precisava e que você poderia ficar na Toca ou aqui, se você preferir — o nariz dela se torceu indicando que ela estava confusa. — O que ele quis dizer com tempo necessário na casa dos Dursley?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Lá eu estou a salvo de Voldemort. Alguma coisa a ver com o sangue da minha mãe e com a minha tia evitando que ele me machuque enquanto eu estiver lá.

Os olhos dela se acenderam em entendimento.

— Claro, por quê eu não pensei nisso antes? Foi sua mãe que te salvou e sua tia é irmã dela. Agora tudo faz sentido.

Harry bocejou longamente.

— Me desculpa, Harry. Você deve estar muito cansado. Afinal, tá muito tarde.

Ele balançou de leve a cabeça afirmativamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— E quando é que a minha casa vai ser invadida?

— Não vai — ela respondeu cuidadosamente. — O Professor Dumbledore disse que tá tudo bem se você precisar ficar algum tempo sozinho pra pôr as coisas em ordem, mas ele perguntou se eu ia ficar com você ou se o Rony teria ao menos um de nós dois com ele.

Isso o deixou surpreso. Hermione ainda não tinha dezesseis anos. Dois adolescentes sozinhos em uma casa imapeável?

— Pode tirar esse olhar do rosto, Harry Potter. O Professor sabe que nós somos apenas amigos e que nada de mais vai acontecer. Ele disse para os meus pais que nós íamos ser vigiados e eles confiam nele.

Ele esqueceu o assunto e se levantou.

— Vem. Vou te mostrar onde estão os lençóis limpos. Nós dois precisamos dormir.


	4. O Café dos Campeões

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**O Café dos Campeões**_

Tarde da noite, depois um sonho particularmente estranho no qual ela montava um unicórnio sem sela, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em cada mão e cantando _I've Got To Be Me_, Hermione acordou com um barulho assustador. Mais precisamente, com gritos e gemidos vindos do quarto adjacente ao seu.

Ela levantou da cama, vestiu uma camisola e abriu a porta devagar. As tochas daquele patamar de escada lançavam uma luz meio embaçada pelo corredor, que ela podia ver que naquele momento estava vazio. Então, ela abriu mais a porta e saiu.

— Harry? — ela murmurou.

Sem obter resposta, ela se dirigiu até o quarto de Harry e ficou ouvindo pela porta.

— Fique longe dela! Eu vou te matar!

Ela respirou fundo, nervosa, levantando a varinha e abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse enxergar lá dentro. A visão que teve mexeu com seu coração. Harry se revirava na cama lutando contra alguém do seu sonho. Ela tinha uma boa idéia de quem era, na verdade, mas a coisa mais importante que ela precisava fazer era acordar Harry do pesadelo que estava tendo.

Ela guardou a varinha no bolso e fechou a porta atrás dela enquanto entrava no quarto e se aproximava da cama. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, ela se sentou na cama e se inclinou para perto de seu amigo.

— Harry — ela sussurrou, sem querer assustá-lo.

— Hermione? É você? — ele respondeu.

Ela soltou a respiração, que não tinha percebido que estava prendendo.

— Eu tou aqui, Harry. Tá tudo bem.

Harry abaixou a voz.

— Ele tá aqui, Hermione. Voldemort. Se abaixa.

A mão dele agarrou a dela, deixando-a assustada e a puxando para a cama, junto a ele, num abraço protetor.

— Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar. Não vou.

A respiração dela foi acelerando à medida que ela se assustava. Hermione sabia que eles estavam a salvo, mas o sonho de Harry a tinha deixado com medo. Ela se aproximou e tentou fazê-lo esquecer o sonho.

— Harry, eu vi ele ir embora. Ele estava morrendo de medo de você e também ouviu o Professor Dumbledore chegando.

Ele se sobressaltou e virou a cabeça como que para olhar ao redor.

— Dumbledore está aqui?

Isso terminava tudo.

— Você me salvou, Harry. Você salvou todo o mundo. Todos vão ficar bem.

Ele visivelmente relaxou e estremeceu ao soltar um suspiro enquanto esquecia o pesadelo. Hermione esperou até que sua respiração se aprofundasse e tentou levantar da cama, mas Harry ainda segurava firmemente sua mão. Ela tentou levantar os dedos dele, sem sucesso.

— "timo, chega de quadribol para você — ela murmurou bem baixo.

Quando o ouviu choramingar baixinho, ela desistiu e se deitou, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas para tentar fugir do frio da noite e se aquecer.

— Hermione? — Harry murmurou.

— Vai dormir, Harry. Você tá bem.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Mione, eu sei que eu tou bem. O que você ta fazendo na minha cama?

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram de uma vez e ela se sentou abruptamente.

— Hã… eh… Harry! Hã… — ela não tinha acordado direito e por isso não conseguia pensar direito. — Eu… um… foi um… pesadelo.

Harry tentou não rir.

— Tudo bem, Mione — ele disse, tentando confortá-la. — Você teve um pesadelo?

Ela levou a mão ao peito.

— Eu?

Ela percebeu que a camisola tinha se aberto durante a noite e tentou pateticamente fechá-la.

— Não, não fui eu, você… você teve um pesadelo.

Ele fechou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, sorrindo o tempo inteiro.

— Isso faz mais sentido.

Ela não queria mais explicar nada e resolveu sair do quarto, precisava da segurança do seu quarto e da confiança das suas roupas. Muitas e muitas roupas.

— Hã, dá licença.

Harry vestiu uma calça jeans e um pulôver com um capuz, e desceu para a cozinha para tomar seu café. Ele estava cozinhando pequenas salsichas direto no fogo e ovos em uma panela quando Hermione entrou na cozinha.

— Bom dia — Harry cumprimentou satisfeito.

Ele podia dizer que Hermione ainda estava bastante envergonhada por ter acordado na sua cama.

— Dia — ela respondeu. E depois de um momento:

"Por quê você tá tão feliz?"

— Hermione, eu tive a melhor noite de sono em quatro anos. Eu simplesmente estou satisfeito — ele encolheu os ombros. — E eu também acho que eu preciso te agradecer por isso.

Ela virou o rosto para baixo, para que Harry não pudesse ver o sorriso envergonhado que se formara.

— Como você prefere os ovos?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Você sabe cozinhar?

Harry lhe deu um sorriso estranho.

— Os Dursley tiveram um escravo nos últimos quinze anos. O que você acha?

Ela riu e se levantou, olhando para as panelas que chiavam no fogo.

— De qualquer jeito tá bom.

Ele tirou um mexedor do armário de utensílios e começou a bater os ovos na panela. Hermione observou com grande interesse e o ouviu cantarolar sob a respiração uma música vagamente familiar.

Poucos minutos depois, ele tinha separado os conteúdos das panelas em dois pratos.

— Você podia pegar o suco de abóbora na caixa refrigeradora?

Hermione fez que sim avidamente com a cabeça e serviu um copo grande para cada um. Harry levantou seu copo:

— A uma ótima noite de sono.

Ela riu, bateu seu copo no dele e tomou um gole. Ela estava morrendo de fome e pegou logo um pedaço de ovo.

— Harry, estão ótimos!

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— São só ovos…

Ela balançou a cabeça e engoliu outro bocado.

— Um grande bruxo e um ótimo cozinheiro. Você ainda vai ser o marido de uma bruxa muito sortuda algum dia.

Harry tossiu e quase se engasgou com a salsicha.


	5. Presentes Não Devem Ser Recusados

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Presentes Não Devem Ser Recusados **_

Harry observou como Hermione estava à vontade na sala de estar no andar de baixo, desempacotando todos os seus livros.

— Então, você vai me falar ou eu vou ter que arrancar à força? — Harry perguntou com expectativa.

— O quê?

— Quantos N.O.M.s você conseguiu?

Ela ficou pulando jubilosa no sofá.

— Doze.

— Doze? — Harry ficou atônito. — Como você conseguiu receber doze N.O.M.s? Você ao menos fez tantos cursos?

Ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça avidamente.

— Lembra do terceiro ano. Eu tinha o vira-tempo.

— Ah, é.

— E você? — ela perguntou a ele.

— Seis — ele respondeu desajeitado.

Hermione andou até ele e o abraçou.

— Harry, isso é ótimo! Estou muito orgulhosa de você!

Ele se afastou depois que ela o soltou, com um olhar curioso no rosto.

— Você não achava que eu fosse conseguir tantos, achava?

Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada.

— Harry, depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dois anos… é, eu estou surpresa — ela deixou que isso fosse assimilado antes de continuar. — E mais, eu acho que você devia tentar recuperar as provas em que você não foi tão bem assim por essa razão.

Agora Harry parecia surpreso.

— Faz sentido, você sabe. Eu podia te ajudar a recuperar se você quiser.

Quando Harry recebeu seus N.O.M.s no meio de Julho ficou desapontado, mas não chocado por ter recebido um P em Poções e História da Magia. História não era tão importante quanto Poções. Ele precisava de um "timo em Poções para assistir às aulas próprias para seus N.I.E.M.s no sétimo ano. Sem essa nota, seu sonho de se tornar um Auror estava arruinado.

— Isso seria ótimo, Hermione. Obrigado.

Eles passaram quase duas horas estudando, e Harry parava a todo instante para observar sua amiga. Sua concentração era enorme. Ela olhava com atenção as páginas do livro que lia. Ele seguiu seus olhos quando pararam em uma seção específica da página.

Ela parou mais uma vez e se encostou ao sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de café. Ele se acomodou no sofá de modo que tivesse o melhor ângulo para olhar para ela e para seu livro sem ser notado. Exceto essa vez.

— Você sabe, é claro — Hermione disse um pouco de orgulho — que eu tenho uma visão periférica perfeita.

Harry sabia quando estava vencido, e levantou o livro alguns centímetros para esconder o rosto que corava subitamente. Hermione sorriu para si mesma quando percebeu que ele não estava olhando.

Depois da hora do almoço, Harry ficou um tanto cansado por ter ficado a manhã inteira dentro de casa.

— O que você acha de a gente passar no Beco Diagonal e comprar o material escolar?

Hermione enxugou o último prato e balançou a cabeça em concordância.

— Seria ótimo.

Depois, como um pensamento tardio:

— Ah, Harry, eu não posso. Minha mãe e meu pai normalmente pagam tudo e hoje eles devem estar em um seminário de dentistas.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Mione, eu simplesmente herdei o patrimônio da família Black esta semana. Juntando com o que os meus pais me deixaram, eu não vou precisar trabalhar um só dia na minha vida.

Ela piscou os olhos. Hermione via em Harry algo ele talvez ainda nem tivesse percebido. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou com força.

— Eu sinto muito, Harry.

Ele a abraçou de volta e sentiu o alívio tomar conta do seu peito.

— Todos eles te amavam muito, você sabe.

Harry sentiu algo preso em sua garganta e simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos, melhor a gente ir antes do congestionamento da tarde.

Ela se separou dele, os olhos brilhantes, e ele achou que ela estava mais bonita… para uma garota, é isso aí.

Gnot Gnast cumprimentou Harry e Hermione assim que entraram no Banco Mágico de Gringott's.

— Bom dia para o senhor, Sr. Potter. Já de volta?

— Fui descoberto por um porta-retrato, Sr. Gnast. Essa é minha amiga, Hermione Granger. Nós viemos trocar de volta o dinheiro trouxa que eu retirei ontem e viajar até meu cofre.

O Executor Sênior acenou com a cabeça.

— Por aqui, senhor.

Hermione segurou o braço de Harry enquanto caminham e se aproximou para que não fosse ouvida:

— Desde quando duendes são gentis com os clientes? E há quanto tempo você é conhecido no Gringott's? Você só vem aqui uma vez por ano.

Harry sorriu com um ar de superioridade.

— Eu acho que é melhor guardar todas as perguntas até a gente chegar ao meu cofre.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de total confusão.

— Você não pode ser tão rico assim!

Harry simplesmente sorriu.

— Harry? Você não pode?

Hermione estava bem esverdeada quando finalmente chegaram ao cofre de Harry. O duende abriu a porta do vagão para que eles pudessem sair e ela cambaleou até Harry a segurar.

— Nunca mais eu quero fazer isso — ela comentou com a mão na boca, por precaução.

Harry sorriu:

— A gente ainda tem que voltar lá pra cima.

Ela agarrou seu braço com mais força.

— Então, eu vou andando.

— Eu esqueci que você nunca esteve aqui. Eu acho que seus pais devem trocar o dinheiro trouxa lá em cima.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Ainda bem. Eu não sei se conseguiria descer pra cá sempre. E a minha mãe também não. Ela odeia escadas rolantes.

— Seu cofre, senhor.

A porta larga se abriu e imediatamente uma tocha interna se acendeu automaticamente. Se Harry ficou surpreso na primeira vez que foi ali seis anos antes, não era nada comparável à expressão do rosto de Hermione naquele momento.

— O que você acha?

— Merlin! — ela disse em assombro. — Harry…

— Um pouco demais, não é? — ele abriu uma sacola e a encheu com galeões de ouro e uma mão cheia de sicles de prata foi a seu bolso. — Sirius descreveu a fortuna da família como "intacta". Eu achei que fosse encontrar uns duzentos galeões ou coisa do tipo… — ele tentou conter o riso. — Ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras.

Depois que Hermione desviou os olhos das enormes pilhas de outro e prata, ela viu as jóias da família sobre uma grande mesa ao lado.

— Harry, olha pra isso! — ela reprimiu um grito. — São lindas.

Anéis e cordões de todo tipo incrustados com qualquer pedra preciosa imaginável estavam dentro de um vidro em cima de uma toalha de mesa de veludo. Harry amarrou o pacote de ouro ao cinto e retirou a varinha do bolso.

— _Wingardium Leviosa!_

O vidro levitou alto acima da mesa, na direção de Harry, para que pudessem dar uma olhada mais de perto.

— De qual você gosta mais? — ele perguntou.

— São todas tão…

Harry seguiu seus olhos até um anel de platina com uma esmeralda em forma de pêra incrustada no alto. Ele estendeu o braço e o pegou.

— Experimenta.

Ela se afastou.

— Eu não devia.

Harry franziu a sobrancelha.

— Vai.

Ela olhou para o anel e de volta para Harry.

— Eu acho que só experimentar não vai machucar.

Ele balançou a cabeça sem entender sua relutância.

— Deixa de ser besta. É meu anel. Não vai machucar.

Ela sorriu rapidamente e o retirou da mão dele com delicadeza. Ela tentou primeiro na mão direita e ele não ficou bem em nenhum dedo até que ela passou para a mão esquerda. Como esperado, ele deslizou perfeitamente pelo dedo anelar esquerdo. Hermione colocou a mão contra a chama da tocha interna.

— É o anel mais bonito que eu já vi, Harry.

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— "timo, então.

Ele balançou a varinha e a cobertura de vidro voltou a ficar sobre a mesa, protegendo seu conteúdo do ar insalubre da caverna.

— Harry!

Ele pareceu interessado.

— O que foi?

— Levite isso de volta, eu tenho que guardar o anel.

Ele percebeu que ela já o tinha tirado e o mostrava com necessidade urgente de guardá-lo antes que ela o quebrasse ou algo do tipo.

— Você não pode devolver — ele disse categoricamente.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se franziram em sinal de confusão.

— Mas…

Harry se virou e rumou para sair do cofre.

— É seu anel, Hermione. Coloque de volta no dedo.

Ele estava quase alcançando a porta do cofre quando a voz de Hermione se levantou até um volume bastante alto:

— Harry James Potter! Você volte aqui e guarde esse anel imediatamente.

Mais uma vez ele tentou conter o riso. De fato, ele se virou e voltou para o lado dela, pegando o anel em sua mão. Ela pareceu visivelmente aliviada até que Harry segurou sua mão e colocou o anel de volta no terceiro dedo.

Ela estava a ponto de protestar quando Harry a interrompeu:

— Hermione, iria significar muito pra mim se você aceitasse isso. Não é caridade, você sabe. Eu sei que a sua família está bem, seus pais sendo dentistas e tudo, mas eu nunca te vi com alguma coisa pra… eu não sei… alguma coisa pra você se divertir. Eu vi como o seu rosto se iluminou quando você encontrou esse anel e eu quero ver isso mais vezes esse ano. Você sabe que essas coisas — ele girou a mão em círculo, para indicar todo o conteúdo do cofre — não significam nada pra mim. Eu desistiria de tudo isso amanhã pra ter meus pais e Sirius de volta.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e baixou o olhar.

— Sirius me deu essas coisas porque me amava e eu estou te dando isso porque eu… hã… porque você é uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Eu estou cansado de guardar meu dinheiro por medo de que as pessoas pensem que eu estou tentando comprar a sua amizade e a do Rony, ou por alguma noção idiota de orgulho.

Ela levantou a cabeça em negação, concordando que Harry nunca faria nada assim. Ele se afastou dela mais uma vez.

— Eu acho que agora todas as pessoas envolvidas, ou, mais exatamente, todo o mundo com quem eu me importo sabe que tipo de pessoa eu sou. Então, eu estou partilhando a minha riqueza e você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu queria dividir. O anel fica lindo em você, Hermione. Por favor, fica com ele.

Ele observou sua mão abrir e fechar, e depois quase foi derrubado quando ela jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e passou a sufocá-lo com um abraço.


	6. Estão Todos ficando Loucos

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Estão Todos Ficando Loucos **_

Por alguma estranha razão a viagem de volta pelas cavernas do Gringott's não provocou efeito algum em Hermione. Na maior parte, sua atenção ficou volta para duas coisas: a parte de trás da cabeça de Harry e a monstruosa pedra verde na armação de platina que estava no terceiro dedo da sua mão esquerda.

Depois que saíram do banco mágico, Harry correu o olhar por todo o Beco Diagonal com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— Pra onde primeiro?

Hermione saiu súbito do seu estupor.

— H

— Você tem a sua lista de material?

Rapidamente, ela levou a mão até dentro das roupas e pegou um pedaço de papel. Depois de examinar o conteúdo, ela olhou para cima.

— Eu acho que a gente devia pegar os itens mais leves primeiro. As costas vão ficar menos doloridas quando nós terminarmos.

Harry sorriu para ela, tranqüilizando-a.

— Não se preocupe — ele apontou para uma loja na esquina da Travessa do Tranco. — A Beasley's aluga carrinhos.

— Harry, meus pais vão me matar.

— Por quê?

Ela girou as mãos indicando todas as coisas espalhadas pela sala. Harry olhou ao redor. Caixas vazias e papéis de embrulho estavam empilhados em um canto e o resto estava ocupado por roupas de baixo, vestes, livros, cintos, sapatos, material escolar, doces e uma infinidade de outras coisas.

— Eu não posso levar isso tudo para casa comigo. Eles vão querer saber onde eu arranjei dinheiro pra comprar todas essas coisas — ela falou preocupada.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— O que você não quiser levar com você, pode deixar aqui e pegar no próximo verão.

Ele cruzou os dedos atrás das costas.

— Escolhe o quarto que você quiser. Vai ser o seu quarto sempre que você vier ficar aqui.

Hermione estava cansada de se surpreender com qualquer coisa que Harry fizesse naquele dia. Ela simplesmente sorriu docemente:

— Obrigada, Harry.

Ele se espreguiçou e levantou os braços para endireitar seus músculos rijos.

— Eu acho que vou me deitar. Foi um dia longo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Eu vou mais tarde, depois de limpar isso um pouco.

— Deixa pra amanhã, Mione.

Mas ela não ouviu nada disso. Sua varinha estava para fora e fazendo o lixo circular até a lixeira no canto. O barulho da lixeira mastigando e engolindo veio logo em seguida.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez.

— Noite, Hermione.

Ela o cumprimentou de volta e observou Harry desaparecer no andar de cima, e depois sentou no sofá, estendendo a mão esquerda a sua frente. A luz tremulante das tochas nas paredes cintilava fortemente pela grande esmeralda.

— Ah, Harry… O que eu faço com você? Dava até pra pensar que era meu anivers… Ah meu Deus!

Ela puxou sua mochila e pegou sua agenda de um bolso.

— Não, não, não, não, não. Me diz que eu não fui tão estúpida…

Seu dedo encontrou a etiqueta de Julho e abriu a página. Seus olhos assustados percorreram a coluna da sexta-feira. Como ela temia, era 31 de Julho, aniversário de Harry, e ela tinha esquecido disso com a animação.

— Harry deve achar que eu sou horrível.

Ela deixou o calendário cair e correu para o andar de cima.

— Harry!

Foram poucos segundos até ela alcançar a porta e Harry a abrir com a varinha em punho. Ele ia saindo quando foi preso mais uma vez pelos braços de Hermione.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou rapidamente, preocupado.

— Ah, Harry, eu sou uma amiga horrível. Eu esqueci o seu aniversário.

Ele riu e acariciou as costas dela.

— Bem, foi minha culpa, não foi? Fugindo e tudo mais.

As mãos frias dela percorreram as costas nuas dele, sentindo os músculos firmes até que ela percebesse que ele estava seminu mais uma vez. _Sua menina má, Hermione_, ela pensou.

Ela sentiu ele se arrepiar sob seu toque e se afastou antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais obscuras sobre seu relacionamento com seu melhor amigo.

— O seu presente de aniversário está na minha casa, no meu armário.

Ela notou pela primeira vez que ele não estava usando os óculos, e olhou nos seus olhos muito verdes.

— Hermione, eu tenho tudo que eu nunca desconfiei que quisesse bem aqui.

Ela engoliu em seco de maneira quase audível.

— Harry — ela sussurrou incerta.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, o rosto dele desceu até o seu e roubou um pequeno beijo. Seus olhos se fecharam ao contato dos lábios dele com os seus. Mas eles se foram com a mesa velocidade, e, junto com eles, a proximidade do seu corpo.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente e viu que ele tinha dado um passo de volta a seu quarto.

— Hermione, eu cresci nesse verão em mais de um sentido. Eu cansei de ser o garotinho tímido perdido no mundo imenso da magia perseguido pelo bandido. Foi por isso que eu fugi. _Eu_ precisava controlar minha vida uma vez.

Ele segurou a porta semi-aberta.

— O fato de o Sirius ter se ido me faz querer fazer coisas pra que eu nunca tive coragem antes. Então, pense nisso hoje à noite e eu vou respeitar a sua decisão de manhã.

A cabeça de Hermione tremeu e sua boca ficou meio aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu quero que você seja minha, Hermione, e eu quero ser seu.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

— Har…

Ele levantou a mão.

— Não tome nenhuma decisão apressada hoje à noite. Pense nisso. Se você disser não, então nós podemos continuar sendo melhores amigos. Nada vai mudar, eu prometo. Se você disser sim, então nós vamos ter… mais. Boa noite, Mione.

E ele fechou a porta.

Harry se encostou a ela e fechou os olhos.

— Harry Potter, você enlouqueceu de vez.

Hermione sentou na sua cama com o lençol bem enrolado ao redor do seu corpo tremente. Ela encarou a parede pelo que devem ter sido mais ou menos trinta minutos só pensando naquele dia e no que Harry lhe tinha falado sobre seus sentimentos.

— Ele está completamente louco. É a única coisa em que consigo pensar. Por que eu? Por que escolher a mim?

Ela apertou o lençol no seu rosto com força, cobrindo a boca e o nariz.

— Quer dizer, eu sei por que ele. Ele é Harry Potter. Ele pode ter qualquer garota que quiser agora mesmo. Ele teve a Cho Chang ano passado e teria ficado com ela se ela não fosse um bebê tão chorão e não tivesse tanto ciúme de… mim.

Seus olhos se abriram mais com a percepção.

— Deus, ela tinha razão pra ter ciúmes!

Agora ela estava preocupada.

— Há quanto tempo ele se sente assim?

_Há quanto tempo você se sente assim?_, ela se perguntou.

— Quer dizer, ontem mesmo ele era seu melhor amigo… agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça e se jogou no travesseiro.

— Você está complicando as coisas, Hermione. Deixa simples. Ele é um menino e você é uma menina. Coisas acontecem. Vai dormir!

"Agora eu estou completamente louca, deitada aqui falando comigo mesma. Calaboca e vai dormir. As coisas vão ficar mais claras de manh".


	7. Que Casamento?

**Capítulo 7**

**Que Casamento? **

— Harry!

Harry sentou-se na cama rapidamente ao som do próprio nome. Só que não era Hermione quem estava chamando. Ele jogou os lençóis para longe e pegou seu roupão de dormir e os óculos no caminho para a porta.

— Harry Potter! Você tá aí?

Ele abriu a porta e examinou o andar de baixo. Ali estava o segundo dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley.

— Aí está você. Escuta, mamãe e a Gina tão presas ali fora, tem alguma coisa impedindo elas de entrar.

Ele tateou o bolso roupão à procura da sua varinha e a apontou para a porta.

— _Intrare_.

A porta se abriu e ele ouviu os sons da mãe e da irmã de Rony.

— Agora sim, está melhor. O que no mundo estaria nos mantendo lá fora, eu me pergunto — Molly Weasley reclamou enquanto empurrava a porta.

Harry olhou de volta para Rony.

— Estaremos aí embaixo num minuto, e então eu explico. Oi, Sra. Weasley, Gina.

Harry se virou e viu Hermione à porta, esfregando os olhos. Ele ficou ali e encarou aquela que ele esperava que fosse sua nova namorada.

— O que tá acontecendo? Foi a voz do Rony que eu ouvi?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— A Sra. Weasley e a Gina também tão aqui.

Ela se sobressaltou.

— Harry, todas aquelas coisas na sala…

Ele riu baixinho.

— Eu acho que nós temos que dar algumas explicações.

Hermione relaxou e sorriu sonolenta:

— Eu tenho que me aprontar.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu a seu próprio quarto. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de fechar a porta, Hermione o parou.

— Harry.

Ele se virou e viu a cabeça dela para fora da porta.

— Hã?

O sorriso dela se tornou travesso.

— Sim.

Nisso, ela se jogou dentro do quarto e fechou a porta antes que ele tivesse chance de responder.

Ele desceu os últimos lances de escada num pulo para o chão devido a sua excitação, e se virou para a sala de estar para ver Gina olhando tudo que ele e Hermione tinham comprado no dia anterior.

— Oi, Harry.

— Oi, Gina. Sua mãe já viu isso tudo?

Ela fez que sim.

— Já, e eu espero que você possa explicar. Parece que você comprou metade do Beco Diagonal.

Harry sorriu e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde sentiu cheiro de café da manhã cozinhando. A Sra. Weasley parecia estar se sentindo em casa.

— Bom dia, Harry, querido — ela pegou a frigideira que estava usando e serviu em vários pratos. — O café está pronto.

— 'Brigado, Sra. Weasley. Oi, Rony — ele cumprimentou se amigo.

— Oi, Harry — ele baixou o copo de suco de abóbora. — Então, o que têm todas aquelas coisas de menina na sala? Mamãe tá doida pra saber.

Harry pegou a jarra e se serviu de um copo de suco.

— Hermione e eu fizemos compras ontem.

Rony ficou chocado.

— Caraca, eu sabia que ela tava bem de dinheiro com os pais dela sendo dentistas e tudo…

— Ronald Weasley! Quanto dinheiro os pais de Hermione Granger possuem não é da sua conta — a Sra. Weasley reclamou com o filho.

— Mas eu não tava falando de dinheiro, eu juro. Eu tava dizendo que eu tou surpreso por eles terem deixado ela ter tudo isso.

— Eles não deixaram — Harry disse baixinho.

A Sra. Weasley colocou o prato de Harry na frente dele.

— O que foi, Harry, querido?

— Eu… hã… recebi uma coruja do Gringott's na quarta-feira sobre a herança do Sirius.

A Sra. Weasley levou a mão à boca em choque.

— Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu quase tinha esquecido que Sirius tinha feito o testamento ano passado. Espero que não tenha sido um golpe muito amargo.

Harry sorriu triste.

— De primeiro, foi, mas Hermione me ajudou a superar.

À menção do nome, um barulho alto veio do cômodo adjacente:

— CarAAAAAAca!

A Sra. Weasley deixou a frigideira cair sobre a mesa.

— Isso pareceu a Gina. Vá descobrir o que aconteceu, Rony.

Ele assentiu e encheu a boca de batata frita e ovo antes de sair. Alguns instantes passaram e Harry se preparou.

— Puta merda!

— Ronald Weasley! Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de linguagem dentro dessa casa!

A porta da cozinha se abriu de uma vez.

— Mas mãe, a senhora tem que ver isso.

Ela secou as mãos no avental e circulou a mesa, quando viu Hermione entrando.

— Hermione, querida. Como você está essa man…

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu Rony segurando a mão da sua nova namorada e o anel que ele tinha dado.

— Pelo fantasma de Merlin, Hermione! Isso é real? — A Sra. Weasley pegou a mão e olhou mais de perto. — É lindo! Onde você conseguiu uma coisa dessas?

Hermione sorriu com orgulho para Harry. A sensação que isso provocou nele não foi nada menos que excitamento.

Agora a Sra. Weasley estava impressionada.

— Harry?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e ficou balançando nos pés.

— Era uma parte das jóias da família Black. Harry a herdou de Sirius.

A Sra. Weasley correu o olhar entre Harry, Hermione e o anel.

— Fora. Para a sala de estar. Rony, você e Harry ficam aqui. Esta é uma conversa de mulheres.

Rony torceu a cara com desgosto. Evidentemente, ele estava acostumado à expressão _conversa de mulheres_, tendo uma irmã mais nova na família.

Harry estava mais do que interessado em descobrir o que se passava na sala ao lado.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você, cara —Rony comentou quando viu Harry se aproximando da porta. — Da última vez que eu meti meu nariz numa _conversa de mulheres_, fui brindado com uma certa coisa feminina biológica e mensal. Nojenta, se você quiser saber.

— Eu duvido mesmo que elas tejam falando disso.

— Vá em frente — mesmo assim, ele tentou manter o amigo longe da porta. — Ouvi dizer que você fugiu.

Harry fez sinal para que ele se calasse, enquanto ouvia atentamente.

— Então, você e Hermione estão noivos?

Harry se virou com uma expressão no rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa.

— O quê?

Rony sorriu sabendo que finalmente tinha ganhado sua atenção.

— Bem, o que você acha que quer dizer dar a uma garota um anel enorme no seu dedo anelar?

Harry ficou aturdido.

— O que… hã… eu…

Ele não teve chance de terminar, ou melhor, começar sua frase antes de a porta da cozinha abrir e uma Hermione de rosto corado entrar.

— Você é o próximo.

Ele olhou para ela e depois para a sala de estar, onde viu a Sra. Weasley expulsando Gina. As mãos de Hermione afagaram as suas.

— É só dizer a verdade, Harry.

Ele sorriu para sua nova namorada e enquanto isso fez uma mesura de coragem.

— Harry, venha aqui, por favor.

Ele entrou na sala de estar e se sentou na poltrona escura de frente para o sofá e para a Sra. Weasley. Ele já a tinha visto em ação uma vez quando ela estava com raiva de Fred e Jorge por uma razão ou outra, e ele não queria estar próximo da mão que ela usava para _dar algum juízo a eles_.

— Harry, quais são as suas intenções para com a mocinha ali?

_Mocinha?_, ele pensou.

— Hermione? — ele perguntou.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou manter seu ânimo sob controle.

— Claro, Hermione. Ela acha que é sua namorada.

O sentimento de orgulho voltou.

— Bem, é verdade, mas eu só descobri isso hoje de manhã.

— Você descobriu? Você está me dizendo que Hermione está te forçando a ser o namorado dela?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Não, Sra. Weasley — ele começou a se sentir o mesmo garotinho sem força de vontade do ano anterior e tratou de se livrar da sensação. — Isto é ridículo…

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase antes de ser cortado por ela.

— Ridículo? Eu vou dizer o que é ridículo. É quando um menino de quinze anos de idade…

— Dezesseis — ele corrigiu.

Ela parou.

— Como?

— Tenho dezesseis anos. Meu aniversário foi ontem.

Ela se acalmou.

— Ah, Harry, querido. Parabéns.

Foi enquanto ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela voltou ao seu tom normal.

— Quando um menino de dezesseis nos de idade dá a uma menina de quinze um anel de noivado…

— Não é um anel de noivado — Harry não tinha passado tantos verões com os Weasley para não saber como desinflar o ânimo da Sra. Weasley. O truque era pará-la antes que ela chegasse ao máximo.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

— É uma mostra da minha afeição, claro, mas nada mais do que isso.

Ela encontrou a resposta que estava procurando e deixou seu temperamento esfriar.

— Você tem que diminuir aquele anel, antes que comece o período letivo.

— Sim, senhora.

— Ela é um amor de menina, Harry. Não a magoe.

Ele ficou de pé e se aproximou dela.

— Sra. Weasley, as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida são Hermione e Rony. Eu nunca os magoaria, de propósito.

— É claro que não, querido. Só estou sendo uma mãe.


	8. CarAAAAAAca!

Queria agradecer a todos que tão mandando reviews elogiando essa fic.Nunca pensei que ela fosse ter uma receptividade tão grande por ser H², jáque a imensa maioria dos fãs de Harry Potter que eu conheço torcem por R/H. Vamos à lista: hermionehphg, Maira Granger (4 vezes), Lillith1 (2 vezes), Lari, Trinity C. Malfoy, Raquel, henry potter, Amanda, rafa, a outra Amanda e Mione G. Potter RJ. Queria agradecer também a todos que acompanham essa fic mesmo que sem deixar reviews, pelo tempo dedicado à leitura dela (que eu espero que estaja proporcionando uma boa diversão). Bem, hoje de noite vou viajar pro interior (bem longe, portanto, de internet), o que significa que vou passar o resto do mês sem atualizar. Aproveito, então, pra desejar a todos uma boa leitura e boas férias!****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**CarAAAAAAca!**

Pela primeira vez em seis anos, Harry, Hermione e Rony embarcaram no Expresso Hogwarts com trinta minutos de antecedência, provavelmente devido ao fato de que Harry estava cansado de viver na mesma casa que Hermione sem poder fazer nada além de segurar sua mão lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite na bochecha. A Sra. Weasley era mais do que tirana quanto a esse assunto.

Mas agora que eles estavam na segurança da sua própria cabine e Rony estava se apresentando como monitor do sexto ano, eles finalmente tinham chance de… dar uns amassos.

Harry fechou as cortinas da janela e se virou para Hermione, que o aguardava próximo à porta.

— Eu não acreditava que a gente ia escapar.

Ele se aproximou dela e capturou seus lábios com os dele. Depois de um minuto ou dois, Harry desceu sua boca pelo pescoço descoberto dela. Hermione gemeu baixinho.

— Ah, Harry… Eu queria fazer isso desde a noite em que você me contou. Eu sou uma tonta, pra usar aquele anel com a mãe do Rony em casa.

Ele mordiscou de leve sua nuca, fazendo-a se contorcer em resposta.

— Não se preocupa… Nós tamos livres agora.

O tempo passou mais depressa do que eles tinham previsto, e eles ouviram uma única batida bem forte na porta. Era o sinal de Rony de que quinze minutos tinham passado e precisavam de Hermione no vagão dos monitores.

Harry se afastou dela e olhou para seu rosto. Ela estava muito corada e seus lábios estavam intumescidos. Ela agarrou a camisa de Harry e o puxou de volta, com fome nos olhos, beijando-o uma última vez antes de se afastar e abrir a porta.

Harry arrumou a roupa para diminuir um pouco a tensão, e se jogou no assento ao lado da janela. Ele abriu as cortinas de volta a sua posição original e observou a plataforma se enchendo de alunos que entravam no trem.

A porta se abriu e ele levantou o olhar para encontrar Neville Longbottom de pé.

— 'Cê se importa, Harry?

Harry sorriu.

— Claro que não.

Ele puxou uma mala para dentro e Harry o ajudou a colocá-la no compartimento de bagagens.

— 'Brigado — Neville respondeu.

Neville se sentou de frente para ele e, enquanto se acomodavam, a porta se abriu novamente.

— 'Dia, Harry, Neville. O Ronald vai se juntar a vocês? — Luna disse com ar sonhador.

Harry não conseguiu resistir.

— Claro. Sinta-se em casa.

Ele sorriu de alguma maneira impaciente devido à personalidade dela, que tinha no rosto um riso afetado de quem sabe alguma coisa, em vez de um sorrisinho distorcido.

Ela sentou ao lado de Neville e abriu a última edição do _The Quibbler_.

— Todos a bordo! — gritou o condutor quando o último aluno pisou o pé no trem. Harry olhou para o relógio e leu onze horas. Na hora exata, como sempre.

— Seu verão foi bom, Harry? — Neville perguntou cautelosamente. Ele estava lá naquele dia, no Departamento de Mistérios, quando Sirius Black atravessou o arco com véu rumo a sua aparente morte. Agora, ele e Harry tinham algo verdadeiramente em comum. Pessoas queridas de ambos tinham sido destruídas por Bellatrix Lestrange: os pais de Neville tinham ficado loucos, e o padrinho de Harry tinha sido morto.

Harry balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

— E o seu?

— Brilhante! — ele exclamou. — Vovó me comprou uma nova varinha. Os pedaços da do papai foram emoldurados sobre o console da lareira.

O apito do carro sinalizou o começo da viagem de volta para Hogwarts. Dentro de minutos, a porta se abriu uma última vez, revelando o retorno de Rony e Hermione. Ela deslizou para o lado de Harry e segurou seu braço.

— O Malfoy tá de volta.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Aposto que nem o fato de o pai dele estar trancado em Azkaban fez ele parar.

Harry correu o olhar pelos assentos vazios, um ao lado dos pombinhos apaixonados e um ao lado de Luna Lovegood.

— Olá, Ronald — Luna disse ansiosamente. — Eu guardei pra você o assento ao meu lado.

Ele olhou de volta para Harry e Hermione com medo e resignação no rosto.

— Hã… obrigado.

Ele sentou e tentou deixar o máximo de espaço possível entre eles, mas Luna não deixou. Ela ficou colada nele e olhou para o casal a sua frente.

— Eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal. E você?

Hermione sorriu de volta para ela.

— Eu acho que nós somos.

Rony coçou o rosto.

— Eu acho que vou ficar doente.

Luna ficou preocupada imediatamente e colocou a mão na sua testa.

— Você não parece estar com febre. Você está com frio? Nós podemos partilhar o calor do corpo. Aqui, deixa eu chegar mais perto.

Ela se aproximou e segurou o braço dele. Rony ficou catatônico, os olhos esbugalhados de medo.

— Aí, assim está melhor. Você não se sente melhor, querido?

Neville olhou de lado para o novo casal e cobriu a boca tentando não rir do apuro de Rony.

Harry encorajou o casal.

— Eu acho que tá melhor.

— Aquela menina é completamente pirada — Rony sorriu e acenou para Luna quando se separaram para ir às mesas das suas casas.

— Rony, ela tá apaixonada — Hermione comentou. — As pessoas fazem coisas estranhas quando tão apaixonadas.

Ele segurou a barriga e fingiu uma dor.

— Por favor, assim você me impede de jantar.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

— Eu duvido muito que o fato de existir alguém apaixonado por você vai diminuir sua necessidade insaciável de comida.

— CarAAAAAAca!

Todos pularam para trás, achando que estavam sendo atacados, mas era apenas Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil correndo para alcançá-los com um brilho nos olhos arregalados e balançando as mãos.

— A Gina contou pra gente, mas nós não acreditamos. Deixa a gente ver! — Lilá gritou.

Rony deu uma cotovelada no braço do amigo.

— Conversa de meninas.

Depois que eles se sentaram, Rony olhou de volta para o grupo crescente de meninas de diferentes casas que cercavam Hermione.

— Eu achei que a mamãe tinha te pedido pra mudar o tamanho do anel, pra ele caber em outro dedo.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Hermione tentou, mas o joalheiro disse que o anel decide seu tamanho de acordo com quem está usando. Nada que se pudesse fazer.

— Amram.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Harry replicou.

Rony ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela voz da Professora McGonagall.

— Sentados, por favor — ela gritou por sobre a multidão de vozes. — A Seleção está para começar.

Ela saiu e o grupo de meninas relutantemente se afastou de Hermione, deixando-a se sentar ao lado do namorado.

— Deus, você até pensa que elas nunca viram um anel antes — ela comentou.

Harry sorriu e a puxou para perto, num abraço rápido.

— Você está dizendo que não gostou de ter todas elas olhando pra você com inveja de alguma coisa?

Ela tentou debilmente parecer insultada.

— Claro que não.

Depois, olhou para baixo e sorriu para si mesma.


	9. Uma Conversinha

Demorou um bocadinho, mas aí está o nono capítulo. A fic não vai andar tão depressa quanto eu gostaria, por que tem a escola (eca!) e, no fim do ano, o vestibular. Mas ao menos o próximo capítulo já está encaminhado!

Respondendo aos reviews: perfeira, Maira? Nossa... Saber que tem gente que acha essa fic perfeita é demais pro meu pobre ego... Ao todo, a fic tem 56 capítulos, ou seja, ainda vai demorar um bocado pra acabar. Na velocidade que eu tou traduzindo, é capaz de issosó acontecer anoi que vem o.O O nome original da fic é _Sacrifices to be Made_, e ela pode ser encontrada aqui no Valeu a todos pelos comentários, eles só estimulam a continuar!

E agora, chega de enrolação! Depois de um bom tempo, aqui está o capítulo 9!

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**  
**_Uma Conversinha_**

Harry estava degustando o final da torta de abóbora quando viu os olhos de Neville mirando algo atrás das suas costas com um pouco de nervosismo e espanto.

— Harry, se eu puder ter uma palavrinha com você, por favor.

Ele se virou e viu o Professor Dumbledore atrás dele. Ele abaixou o garfo tomou um último gole de suco de abóbora enquanto se levantava.

— Vejo vocês de novo na sala comunal.

Harry seguiu o professor pelo _hall_ de entrada e até seu escritório, e o ouviu sussurrar a senha:_ Buffy é máximo_.

Ele olhou para Harry e viu a sobrancelha do jovem levantar.

— Eu adquiri recentemente um aparelho trouxa chamado DVD player, e um amigo me viciou em uma série de tevê americana. Fascinante, sinceramente.

Harry sorriu e o seguiu pela sala de entrada até o escritório principal do diretor.

— Sente-se, por favor, Harry.

O jovem se sentou e se preparou para a conversa que estava prestes a ter.

— Suponho que isso seja por causa da minha fuga durante o verão, Professor.

Dumbledore o examinou pelos seus óculos de meia-lua.

— Então sua suposição está errada, Harry. Contudo, se você quiser discutir a sua necessidade de… o que era mesmo? — Ele vasculhou os papéis na sua mesa e pegou um bem de baixo. — Ah, aqui está… tomar conta da sua vida para proteger seus amigos e as pessoas ao seu redor.

Harry balançou positivamente a cabeça.

— Então bem, eu gostaria de lhe dar essa chance.

— Hã… como?

Dumbledore puxou um grande pacote marrom que estava bem amarrado e o segurou.

— Ano passado, você e seus amigos criaram um clube de feitiços que praticava Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, com um nome bem inspirado, se me permite dizer.

— A Armada de Dumbledore, senhor.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Sim, exatamente. Bem, eu gostaria que você continuasse esse clube… mas oficialmente, claro.

— Hã… como?

O brilho que era quase uma constante nos olhos do diretor desapareceu. Foi substituído por uma expressão séria e dura.

— Aqui está, Harry. Sua chance para contribuir com a Ordem e pelo bem-estar dos seus colegas estudantes.

Harry ficou em silêncio, aturdido.

— Acho que é preciso explicar melhor.

O diretor levantou do seu assento e foi cuidar da fênix de cores brilhantes, Fawkes.

— Nós não temos professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas este ano, Harry. Aparentemente, pensam que o cargo está amaldiçoado, apesar de eu não saber o porquê.

Ele fez um carinho em Fawkes e foi recompensado com um canto rápido.

— Com a anulação de todos aqueles utilíssimos Decretos Educacionais do ano passado, eu decidi acabar com as aulas de Defesa propriamente ditas. Em vez disso, minha sugestão é que você treine comigo, pessoalmente, e ensine o que você aprendeu aos outros alunos.

Harry estava ficando nervoso.

— Mas eu só tou no sexto ano!

Dumbledore se virou para ele.

— Você estava ou não ensinando alunos do sétimo ano no seu clube, ano passado?

— H

Ele não esperou por uma resposta.

— Harry, você enfrentou Lord Voldemort mais vezes do que qualquer pessoa habilitada e sobreviveu, me incluindo na lista. O conhecimento que você pode passar é inestimável.

Harry olhou para os próprios pés e pensou numa resposta.

— Você terá autoridade limitada, a mesma de um monitor, todo o tempo. Durante as aulas, somente, você terá poder para dar e tirar pontos das Casas pelo desempenho dos alunos. A seu critério, você pode escolher um assistente para ajudá-lo a preparar as aulas. Eu sugeriria a Srta. Granger.

Harry levantou o olhar.

— E os meus estudos, senhor? Eu tenho N.I.E.M.s ano que vem.

Parecia que o professor estava preparado para esse argumento.

— A Profª McGonagall me informou sobre o seu desejo de se tornar um auror.

Harry confirmou.

— Você vai aprender Defesa comigo, e terá aulas particulares com os professores Flitwick, McGonagall e Snape para as outras matérias. Seu pedido de recurso foi aceito, por falar nisso, e você continuará tendo as aulas de Poções.

Harry imaginou os horários de aula.

— Mas…

— Sacrifícios precisarão ser feitos, Harry. Você acha que quadribol é mais importante do que as vidas dos seus amigos?

Harry se sentiu insultado com a insinuação, mas também estava gostando do modo de pensar de Dumbledore, e sabia que estava sendo fisgado.

— Claro que não.

O diretor sorriu sob sua barba prateada.

— Então, estou certo em supor que você irá aceitar o cargo?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele entregou o pacote a Harry.

— Aqui você irá encontrar seu horário para o ano escolar e também alguns modelos de planejamentos de aulas para você e a Srta. Granger. Você começará amanhã com os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos, e vai subindo à medida que a semana for passando.

Harry levantou, com a cabeça abaixada.

— Você achará o magistério uma experiência gratificante, Harry. Estes alunos o admiram, mesmo que você pense que não. Até os Sonserinos. Tenha isto em mente quando for enfrentá-los amanhã.

Ele estava quase fechando a porta quando Dumbledore o parou uma última vez.

— Mais uma coisa, Harry. Seu quarto foi trocado. Como professor assistente, você ainda vai ficar na torre da Grifinória, mas terá um quarto próprio com um pequeno escritório para planejar aulas e coisas do tipo. Um quarto foi adicionado à parede leste da sala comunal, atrás do retrato da Mulher Magra. Por favor, não abuse do privilégio.

Harry olhou para ele e fez que sim com a cabeça, perguntando-se como o diretor sabia sobre Hermione. Talvez pela Sra. Weasley, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Quando Harry estava chegando perto da torre da Grifinória, ele viu Rony e Hermione em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda conversando, até que eles o viram se aproximando.

Hermione correu para seu lado.

— O que aconteceu? Você tá horrível. Ele te deu detenção por ter fugido?

Harry balançou a cabeça e ouviu Rony dizer a senha:

— Tentáculos emaranhados.

Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada, já que Harry ainda não tinha dito nada.

— Harry?

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu gentilmente, puxando-a em sua direção e dando um beijo na testa dela.

— Vem. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa — ele olhou para o amigo também. — Você também, Rony.

Eles entraram na sala comunal e Harry localizou o retrato da Mulher Magra na parede leste. Ele fez um sinal para que os amigos o seguissem.

A Mulher Magra olhou para ele quando se aproximou.

— Sr. Potter — ela balançou a cabeça. — Pegue a moldura no canto inferior esquerdo e escolha uma senha.

— Senha? — Rony perguntou. — Pra quê isso?

Harry estendeu o braço e fez como o instruído:

— Snuffles.

A Mulher Magra acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o retrato se abriu.

— Puta merda, Harry! Quando eles puseram isso?

— Harry? — Hermione perguntou.

— Este é o meu novo quarto — ele revelou.

— Você tem um escritório? — Hermione estava quase ofendida.

Rony avançou para dentro do quarto.

— Não é só isso, ele tem um quarto gigantesco, Mione!

Hermione segurou no braço de Harry e o fez se virar.

— Harry, o que está acontecendo? Você não pode ter um quarto próprio a menos que seja Monitor Chefe… — ela se engasgou e cobriu a boca. — Você é Monitor Chefe? Mas você só tá no sexto ano!

Harry colocou o pacote na mesa do escritório e segurou os ombros de Hermione.

— Eu não sou Monitor Chefe. Eu sou…

Rony reapareceu à porta entre o quarto de dormir e o escritório.

— Então, Harry, o que é?

— Eu sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

As sobrancelhas de Rony desapareceram no meio dos cabelos, e sua mandíbula despencou. Hermione fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Me desculpa. Você acabou de dizer… — ela não completou a pergunta.

— Oficialmente, eu sou professor assistente — Harry confirmou. — E é tudo sua culpa.

Isso tirou Hermione da confusão em que ela estava.

— O quê?

Harry puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa e sentou.

— Dumbledore quer que eu dê aulas por causa da A.D. ano passado.

— Isso é ridículo. Você só tá no sexto ano.

— Valeu, Rony.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Harry.

— Ele teve seus motivos — ele se virou para Hermione. — E você é minha assistente.

Hermione se engasgou.

— Eu sou o quê?

Ele empurrou o pacote da mesa para ela.

— Ele achou que eu precisaria de ajuda com planejamento de aulas e coisas do tipo.

Ela desamarrou o pacote.

— Bem, isso faz mais sentido, então.

— Ei! — Harry reclamou, sentindo-se insultado.

Ela balançou uma mão, pedindo que ele se acalmasse.

— Harry, você não é conhecido pela sua organização. Ser um professor não é só tirar e dar pontos às Casas e gritar com os alunos como o Prof. Snape. É trabalho duro.

— Caraca! — Rony exclamou. — Você pode tirar pontos?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

— Só durante as aulas, mas ao menos eu posso colocar o Malfoy no lugar quando ele sair do caminho.

Hermione espalhou o conteúdo do pacote sobre a mesa.

— Ah, Harry — ela sorriu radiante. — Isso é ótimo. Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Ela examinou o horário das aulas e, então, pareceu ficar chocada.

— Sua primeira aula é às oito. Vocês dois, saiam. Eu tenho que planejar as aulas,


	10. Servolo? Quem é esse?

Mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos que têm lido essa fic e, principalmente, aos que têm deixado reviews. Queria aproveitar pra responder a um review especificamente, o da Alicia Spinet: não é culpa minha, eu sou um mero tradutor. Por mim, o Harry nunca vai se tornar professor de Hogwarts. Volta e meia aparecem nessa fic algumas coisas que, ao menos na minha cabeça, são irreais demais, mas o que eu mais gosto nela é o fio condutor da história, ou seja, o anel que o Harry deu de presente para a Mione. Desculpa ter te magoado, mas não é culpa minha.

**_

* * *

Capítulo 10  
Servolo? Quem É Esse?_**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com uma batida na porta do seu quarto. Ele levantou da cama e olhou pela janela. A escuridão o olhou de volta. O sol sequer tinha nascido.

Ele abriu a porta que separava seu quarto do escritório para encontrar Hermione ali, de pé.

— O que tem de errado? — ele bocejou.

Ela franziu a testa pra ele.

— Não tem nada de errado, exceto o fato de que você ainda está na cama. Você tem aulas em duas horas e você é o professor, esqueceu?

Aquilo o acordou.

— É mesmo.

Ela segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dele e o puxou para um beijo de bom-dia, e se afastou rápido.

— Você precisa escovar os dentes se quiser mais.

Ela se virou e apontou a mão para a mesa.

— Seus planos de aula estão prontos até o mês que vem, do primeiro ao quinto ano. Eu preciso saber o que o Prof. Dumbledore tem planejado para o sexto e sétimo anos antes de ir mais longe.

Ela se virou outra vez para encontrar Harry sorrindo para ela.

— O que foi?

— Eu tenho tanta sorte em ter você.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés, envergonhada, e para cima de novo.

— Dobby trouxe outro pacote do Prof. Dumbledore.

Ela entregou o pacote para ele e o observou desamarrando-o.

Dentro, havia o que Harry supunha ser um distintivo de monitor com uma nota junto:

_Caro Harry,_

_Achei que talvez você fosse precisar de um sinal de autoridade, com o seu novo título. Avisos sobre sua nova situação serão feitos no café desta manhã. Por favor,seja pontual._

_Dumbledore_

Ele segurou o distintivo dourado com grandes letras gravadas na frente: P.A.

— Eu preciso me vestir. Você espera por mim?

Ela sorriu gentilmente.

— Eu já estou esperando por você, Professor Assistente.

Ele sorriu com um ar de superioridade:

— Acho que vou assim.

Mais tarde, uma boca recém-escovada encontrou a boca da sua namorada com um beijo apropriado de bom-dia.

— Bom melhor — ela comentou. — Vamos. Nós precisamos revisar as aulas antes do café da manhã. Eu tenho um pressentimento que você não vai ter tempo depois.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e eles seguiram rumo ao Salão Principal.

Harry observava nervoso todos os professores tomarem café, o que era algo fora do comum. Os boatos passavam de mesa para mesa, e, quando o barulho estava ficando insuportável, Dumbledore o silenciou ficando de pé.

Ele limpou a garganta enquanto os últimos sussurros eram abafados.

— Obrigado por sua atenção. Tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês estão se perguntando por que os avisos não foram feitos ontem à noite, e sim nesta manhã — ele esperou que os vários cochichos fossem feitos. — E também tenho certeza de que vocês estão se perguntando quem é o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas neste ano.

Os murmúrios correram rapidamente pelo Salão Principal.

— O fato é que não temos nenhum professor neste ano. Em vez disso, ofereci o cargo de professor assistente a um aluno cuja liderança ano passado garantiu os N.O.M.s de vários alunos do quinto ano e os N.I.E.M.s de diversos alunos do sétimo ano. Estou falando, claro, do professor do recém-formado grupo A.D., o Sr. Harry Potter.

O Salão Principal explodiu. A Grifinória comemorava, a Sonserina gritava de raiva, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aplaudiam educadamente e gritavam só para fazer parte do barulho. Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente até que as várias Casas se acalmassem um pouco.

— Mais um aviso — ele gritou para um grupo de gatos miantes que diminuía rapidamente. — Os testes para quadribol…

Harry deixou de prestar atenção e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde um Draco Malfoy furibundo conversava sem parar com seus comparsas Crabbe e Goyle. Ele encontrou seu olhar e Draco sorriu para ele desdenhosamente, como se desejasse sua morte. Harry simplesmente sorriu para ele.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as reviravoltas que seu estômago fazia.

— Eu não devia ter comido as panquecas…

A campa da primeira aula tinha tocado e ele estava preste a encarar os alunos do primeiro ano de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Ele segurava com força as anotações que Hermione tinha preparado cuidadosamente para ele e correu os dedos pelos cabelos uma última vez antes de abrir a porta da sala de aula.

Ele entrou e baixou os olhos para o chão quando todos os cinqüenta e dois olhos de ansiosas crianças de onze anos seguiram-no até a frente da sala.

— Bom dia a todos — ele disse enquanto colocava os papéis na mesa do professor.

Ele puxou um papel do alto e o entregou a uma aluna.

— Não se assustem. É só pra que eu possa aprender seus nomes.

A menina da Corvinal segurou o papel e suspirou.

— Se vocês não estavam no café da manhã ou estiveram mortos durante os últimos anos, eu sou Harry Potter. Me chamem de Senhor, Professor, Sr. Potter, Harry, como quiserem. Só relaxem e prestem atenção, porque alguma coisa do que eu vou ensinar a vocês provavelmente irá salvar suas vidas algum dia.

Um garoto da Corvinal levantou a mão.

— Sim, senhor…

— Tonks, senhor — Harry reconheceu o nome de um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Provavelmente um sobrinho ou alguma coisa.

— Sim, Sr. Tonks.

— Hã… Senhor, esta aula é teórica ou prática?

Harry ponderou uns dois segundos.

— Principalmente prática. Teoria é bom se você estiver estudando Aritmancia ou Adivinhação, mas não dá muito efeito com as Artes das Trevas. Nesta matéria, nós vamos estudar três coisas: criaturas das trevas, azarações e Lord Voldemort, que normalmente se encaixa na categoria das criaturas das trevas.

Uma lufa-lufa na última fila gritou. A maior parte da fila da frente afundou nas carteiras como se tivessem apanhado e o restante deu um grito sufocado, como se estivessem esperando que um raio de luz derrubasse Harry.

— Esta é a sua primeira aula. Varinhas guardadas e penas para fora.

Duas pessoas gemeram.

— É, essas palavras vão causar mais terror nos próximos anos do que dizer _Lord Voldemort_.

A mesma menina da Lufa-Lufa na última fila gritou de novo, e dessa vez ela caiu da cadeira.

— Certo, isso vale pontos. Se vocês não conseguirem completar essa tarefa, não vão ganhar mais nada no dia.

Ele tinha a atenção de todos.

— Escrevam em letras garrafais no alto da página: _Lord… Voldemort… é… um… babaca_.

Uma parte da turma riu como se Harry não estivesse falando sério.

— O quê?

— Um babaca, senhor?

— Acreditem, suas cabeças não vão explodir se vocês escreverem as palavras _Voldemort_ e _babaca_ na mesma frase.

Eles o encararam como se ele estivesse louco.

— Acho que preciso explicar melhor.

Um corvinal familiar levantou seu pergaminho e o mostrou a Harry.

— Excelente, Sr. Tonks. Dez pontos para Corvinal.

Isso os tirou do estupor coletivo e as penas começaram a riscar.

— Voldemort é só um nome. Ele não tem poder algum sobre vocês, a menos que deixem — ele fez uma pausa. — Alguém pode me falar sobre Tom Servolo Riddle?

Os rostos mostravam expressões confusas.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Certo, vou dar uma pista. Ele estudou em Hogwarts uma vez.

Nada.

— Ele era um sonserino.

Harry revirou os olhos, e deu meia-volta.

— Não se sintam mal. É um quebra-cabeça que eu não resolvi até que ele me mostrou. Quase custou minha vida e a de uma amiga.

Com sua varinha, ele riscou dezesseis espaços no quadro, formando claramente três palavras.

— Quem estava gritando na última fila?

Uma mão se levantou, indecisa.

— Senhorita?

— Hamilton, Senhor.

Ele a chamou:

— Venha aqui. Nós vamos trabalhar esse seu medo de um nome.

Ela levantou da cadeira e andou, visivelmente asustada por estar na frente da sala. Quando ela finalmente chegou, Harry entregou a ela um giz e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

— É a minha primeira vez na frente da sala, também.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente.

— Escreva o primeiro nome. Tom — ele mostrou a ela onde por o T, o O e o M.

A essa altura, a maioria dos corvinais captou a idéia e começaram a trabalhar furiosamente nos seus pergaminhos.

— Agora, o nome do meio. S aqui, E aqui, R aqui…

Quando ela estava perto de terminar, ficou mais do que claro a frase soletrada: _Eis Lord Voldemort_.

— Leia — ele instruiu. — Primeiro, o nome real.

— Tom Servolo Riddle. Eis Lord V-V-Voldemort.

Harry olhou para o relógio e se surpreendeu com a hora.

— Quinze centímetros sobre o que vocês conseguirem descobrir sobre Tom Riddle até quinta.

Quando ele terminou a última palavra, a campa tocou sinalizando o final da aula.

A Srta. Hamilton devolveu o giz, sorriu para Harry e correu para pegar os livros. Antes que ela chegasse à porta, Harry a chamou:

— Srta. Hamilton.

Ela parou e se virou.

— Sim, senhor?

— Quinze pontos para Lufa-Lufa. Bom trabalho,hoje, Srta. Hamilton.

— Como está indo o seu primeiro dia? — Hermione perguntou por sobre o almoço e o barulho do Salão Principal.

Ele esfregou a garganta.

— Eu acho que até o fim do dia eu vou ter ficado com laringite.

Ela sorriu.

— Você devia ir ver Madame Pomfrey. Tenho certeza de que ela tem alguma coisa que vai ajudar.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de suco de abóbora.

— Fora isso? — ela perguntou de novo.

— Bom… quer dizer… bom. Foram só o primeiro e o segundo anos. Nós não conseguimos fazer muito trabalho de soletração… Bem, você sabe.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, já que tinha planejado tudo.

— É importante perder o medo de alguma coisa pra poder se concentrar no que é importante. Quer dizer, olha pro Neville. Ele nunca superou o medo do Prof. Snape, e isso custou a ele o N.O.M. de Poções.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Acha que nós podemos encontrar um tempinho só pra nós hoje à noite?

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Sobreviva às aulas hoje e vamos ver se você vai estar disposto a isso hoje à noite.

Harry sorriu com um ar de superioridade.

— Eu sempre estou disposto a isso.

Hermione bateu no braço dele.

— Harry Potter! Eu juro, um mês e você já é um velho caquético.

Ele encolheu os ombros e beijou-a na bochecha.


	11. Garotos!

OK, pessoal. Demorou pra caramba, mas é que eu tinha vários vestibulares pra fazer... Graças a Deus acabaram, já passei em alguns, e agora eu posso continuar atualizando. Mais uma vez, valeu todos que deixaram reviews, que entravam aqui com alguma freqüência atrás de atualizações, etc., pelo tempo dedicado a essa fic. Bem, divirtam-se!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11  
Garotos!

— Pare com isso imediatamente! — Harry ouviu quando entrou no corredor da sala de Defesa.

"Dez pontos de Grifinória, Sr. Baily".

Ele apressou o passo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Por trás da multidão de sonserinos e grifinórios do segundo ano, ele viu o vulto escuro do Prof. Snape castigando um dos alunos.

Harry ouviu a campa bater enquanto se aproximava.

— Prof. Snape, tem algum problema com a minha turma?

Snape se virou, suas roupas flutuando dramaticamente.

— Potter! Isso é coisa sua!

Ele foi tomado de raiva. Ainda não tinha perdoado Snape pelo tratamento recebido no ano anterior.

— O que é coisa minha, Snape?

Os olhos do mestre das poções se estreitaram.

— Você deve me tratar por _Professor_ ou _Senhor_, Potter.

Harry sorriu.

— Então, faça o mesmo comigo, Snape.

Harry notou pelo canto do olho que os alunos estavam se afastando com olhares chocados nos rostos.

— Você não vai… — Snape quase gritou.

Harry levantou a mão.

— Alunos, na sala, por favor. Vou me juntar a vocês num minuto.

O corredor se esvaziou em segundos.

— O que o senhor estava dizendo, Prof. Snape?

Snape se inclinou até ficar a poucos centímetros do rosto de Harry.

— Você não pode permitir que meras crianças saiam por aí dizendo o nome do Lord das Trevas. Eu insisto que você pare com essa desculpa infantil para uma aula de Defesa imediatamente.

Harry deu um passo para trás e balançou a mão na frente do rosto.

— Eu insisto que o senhor tenha hálito de menta na próxima vez, Professor. E, se você tiver terminado, tenho uma turma pra ensinar.

Harry deu as costas para o mestre de poções e bateu a porta da sala de Defesa.

Sua caminhada para frente da sala não foi nada além de determinada e raivosa.

— Certo, quem perdeu dez pontos da Grifinória?

Todos os olhos se dirigiram a um menino um tanto pequeno na fila da frente. Ele era bem baixo para seu porte, apesar de estar sentado bem ereto, com os ombros para trás e a cabeça levantada.

— Fui eu, senhor.

Harry o encarou com raiva.

— E o que você fez?

Ele olhou para os lados, para seus colegas.

— Eu tenho uma irmã da sua turma de primeiro ano. Ela me contou sobre a sua aula de hoje, senhor. Sobre dizer _Lord Voldemort_.

Uma parte da turma se encolheu, mas não houve gritos ou ataques, para não mencionar quedas de raios.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Quinze pontos para Grifinória por ter coragem de dizer uma palavra!

Parte da classe riu, enquanto outros não sabiam o que fazer.

Harry puxou a varinha.

— Não vou gastar o tempo de uma aula dupla de Defesa com uma simples palavra idiota que foi criada só pra inchar o ego de alguém. Então, vou fazer isso depressa com vocês e daí vamos trabalhar feitiços, certo?

"Agora, quero que todos prestem atenção, porque só vou dizer isso uma vez". Ele tocou a garganta com a varinha. "_Sonorus_".

"LORD VOLDEMORT!", ecoou na sala. Ele tocou outra vez a garganta. "Agora… melhor? Vejam, vocês ainda estão aqui, e ainda estão vivos. Não sejam covardes por todas as suas vidas".

Ele se virou e apontou a varinha para a mesa da frente.

_— Wingardium Leviosa!_

A mesa se levantou do chão e flutuou até o lado.

— Varinhas em punho! Todos pra frente, e formem pares!

Os alunos se levantaram e formaram pares, como era de se esperar, com outros da sua mesma casa.

— Agora, vendo que ano passado tudo o que vocês fizeram foi ler um livro, suponho que nenhum de vocês já tenha duelado.

Todos confirmaram com as cabeças.

— Vamos começar do começo. Vocês devem saber apontar a varinha. O feitiço que eu quero que vocês aprendam é um bem fácil, que a maioria dos alunos de primeiro ano aprenderam nas salas comunais.

Ele apontou a varinha para um ponto da parede.

_— Encaustum!_

Tinta roxa saiu da ponta da varinha e atingiu o ponto da parede, fazendo um barulho engraçado.

A turma riu, já que conheciam bem o feitiço.

— Agora, este é o único feitiço que eu quero que você usem… contra seus parceiros.

— _Limpar!_ — Harry disse apontando para a última aluna que precisava ser limpa da tinta roxa que cobria a maior parte do seu corpo, antes de a campa tocar.

Eles correram para arrumar as coisas, como todas as turmas antes deles.

— Vinte centímetros de pergaminho sobre feitiços de desarmamento, que nós vamos praticar na próxima aula.

Ele se virou para recolocar a mesa no seu devido lugar, quando ouviu alguns dos alunos da Sonserina no corredor.

— Isso foi brilhante!

— A melhor aula que eu já tive! Você me viu acertar aquela bem no rosto do Parkingstan?

— Sonserinos disseram isso? — Rony exclamou.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto puxava um livro da prateleira e o abria sobre a mesa.

— O Snape deve estar se revirando no caixão dele enquanto a gente fala isso.

Harry sorriu, contido.

— Visita, Sr. Potter — o retrato anunciou da parede do escritório.

— Entre.

O porta-retrato se abriu e, à frente, estava o pequeno secundarista da sala.

— Prof. Potter, senhor?

Ele sorriu quando viu Rony enfiando o dedo na garganta, tentando parecer doente com o título de Harry.

— É só Harry quando estamos fora da sala, Sr. Baily.

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— A Srta. Granger me pediu pra entregar isso, senhor.

Ele entregou uma pequena nota para Harry.

— Obrigado — ele fez uma pausa. — Alguma outra coisa, Sr. Baily?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, e depois mudou de idéia.

— Sobre agora mais cedo, senhor. Com o Prof. Snape.

Harry olhou para Rony, e depois de volta para Baily.

— Sim?

— Obrigado, senhor… Não pelos pontos… mas, bem… — ele titubeou.

— Sem problemas, Sr. Baily.

O garoto se virou e fechou o porta-retrato quando saiu.

— Isso tá ficando bem estranho, Harry — Rony comentou com uma sobrancelha levantada. — Daqui a pouco, vão trazer maçãs pra você e encher teu saco por simples prazer.

Harry encolheu os ombros e abriu o bilhete que Hermione tinha mandado.

_Harry,_

_Acho que escrevi especificamente pra usar um feitiço de água na turma do segundo ano. Agora, tem tinta roxa espalhada por todo o corredor que dá pra sala de Poções. O Prof. Snape tá furioso… se bem que isso deve ter animado o seu dia. Garotos!_

_Te amo,_

_Hermione_


End file.
